Starfall
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Twelve trials. A child. Mythological creatures. The wrath of the gods. Love. Life. Misfortune. A prince and a seer. This fic is AU. YAOI! Mpreg. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach. Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg in later chapters. This fic is going to be either 14 or 16 chapters. The trials will be one chapter each.

(No this is NOT in script form. Enjoy.) Also this is just a prologue chapter. The later chapters will be longer. My apologies, but I couldn't figure out how to make this more without having a really long chapter that covers too much.

*walks out on the stage and picks up a microphone with mild dramatics* For those that couldn't handle "Silent Tears"...I present for your reading pleasure, a new story. A tale of love that can not be broken. A path that only few have taken. An empire lead by a fierce leader with an angel of destiny by his side. I present to you..."Starfall" *bows and leaves as the curtain opens*

* * *

Prologue

Renji sat at his table eating and drinking the delicacies that were put before him. He had just come home from a war victory in another territory having sucessfully slain the hydra. His father, the king, had put together the banquet upon learning of his son's return. People came from far and wide to offer their gifts to the soon to be king as they too learned of his amazing defeat of the dreaded hydra. Entertainment was provided for the banquet in the form of dancers and those who did tricks claiming that they were magic. Renji paid no attention to them instead paying more attention to the lovely princess Sui Feng. She wasn't from these parts as she was a princess of Egypt. She had come to discuss something with his father and mother, but he was more interested in her body. Right now, Greece was the most powerful empire in the known world, so he did not fear what was to happen if he took the princess as his bed partner for the evening.

The festivities went on well into the night with people talking about Renji's victory. He sat back laughing with a few of his fellow travelers after a bit drinking back the wine that was offered to him. The princess had politely refused his request saying that she must travel to her homeland that evening. She had left, but not before giving him one last smile. It had to be just after the sun rose when Renji crawled into his bed. He was going to sleep the day away. After all he deserved it for his victory.

-Later in the Afternoon-

A man looked up at the castle. He was a descendant of a long line of ancient seer. He had a message from the gods to deliver to the young prince Renji. It would deal with the future of the empire. Slowly, he made his way to the doors being let in immediately and led to the throne room and instructed to kneel on the pillow in front of the thrones. The seer did as he was told knowing it was expected of him even though he would not be harmed if he refused. The seer were protected by the gods and therefore should he ever be attacked when delivering their message, the gods themselves would attack the province. He closed his eyes and waited patiently. He did not know how the royal family would take the news and he would have to tell them alone. Slowly, but surely the royal family made their way into the throne room. Each of them regarded the seer with respect, even the still slightly hungover Prince Renji.

The king was the one to address the seer first. "Welcome to our home, young seer. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?", the king asked him.

"I have come to deliver a message from the god Apollo. It is for the ears of the royal family only as was instructed to me by the messenger of the gods Hermes.", the steel grey eyed man said.

"Very well.", the queen said to him and then dismissed the servants and guards. Once they were all out of the room, she addressed the seer this time. "You may speak now seer. We are alone."

The seer nodded. "The message I was sent to give went as follows. The young Prince Renji must take a lover and have a child. He will find that he has no attraction to anyone else except for the bearer of the child. This person was created by the gods for the only purpose of giving the prince an heir. The prince has twelve trials to go through five of which happen before the conception of the child. The conception will take place during the sixth trial if all other trials have been completed. One trial must be completed by the end of each moon cycle for the next year. Failure to complete a trial will result in the wrath of the gods. If the child is not conceived at the appropriate time then by the power of the gods Greece will fall.", he said before closing his eyes.

"Do you know of the woman I am to create a child with?", Renji asked the seer.

"I do not know.", the seer told him as he was not to tell of the bearer of the prince's children granted the seer did not know the person's identity only that he could not tell him where to find them. The prince must figure that out on his own.

"How will I know of my trials?", Renji asked instead.

"I shall tell you the trials at the end of the moon cycle each month. You are then to complete them by the end of the next month as the gods have instructed.", the seer said to him.

"I see. What is your name seer?", the king asked.

"My name is Byakuya.", the seer answered to him.

"Very well, Byakuya. You are to stay here so that you may be found when my son needs to hear the next trial. Is that understood?", the king asked.

"Yes.", Byakuya said to them.

"Alright then. What is my first trial?", Renji asked wanting to get his trials completed as soon as possible as to not bring about the destruction of his kingdom.

"Your first trial, is to find the one who shall bear you the child. You may face a few problems along the way, but I am to guide you through each trial as well.", Byakuya said.

The prince nodded. "We shall set out after this evening's meal. You shall join the meal as we can not have you running off and endangering the kingdom by not helping me through the trials."

"As you wish.", Byakuya said. The royal family left and a servant entered the chambers leading the seer to a room prepared for him.

* * *

Next Chapter: Misconceptions


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach. Or greek mythology. I don't even own the chair I am sitting on to type this.

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg in later chapters. This fic is going to be either 14 or 16 chapters. The trials will be one chapter each.

Greek god and description and source at the end of the chapter.  
The lunar cycles in this story happen only once a month. The moon changes over the course of the month. Thank you.

*walks back on stage holding the microphone* It seems our lovely prince has got himself in a twist. The Gods of Olympus have given him trials to find true love and create a child. One year has he to complete the fate's woven tapestry. Now one month to find his lovely 'bride' for the goddess of the hunt will hold no sympathy.

* * *

Trial 1: Misconceptions (Artemis' trial)

Dinner was served and as all dinner's in the palace were, it happened to be a large lavish affair. Greek nobility were gathered around to say a farewell to the prince as they heard he would be embarking on another journey so soon after returning home. They gave him their presents, good wishes, and some even tried to ask if he would take their daughters in hopes of the journey bringing promising results. During all the loud music, laughter, and more the seer just sat there sipping a glass of water and eating small bites of bread with oil. He did not partake in anything else and just waited patiently for the festivities to end. He felt a strange rush of heat to him before realizing he was being told to speak to Renji privately.

He slowly rose and walked over to the prince. "It is time, my prince. I am to speak with you alone regarding the first task.", he said to him in a quiet voice. The royal family nodded knowing it was best not to anger the gods by making them wait.

Renji stood bidding all a farewell, before leaving the dining hall with the seer traveling behind him. "What is the message they wish for me to know, Byakuya?", he asked the seer once they were alone in a room.

Byakuya's eyes started glowing an eerie golden color and when he opened his mouth to speak, it was not Byakuya who spoke. "**Dear child. Your first trial belongs to me. I am Artemis. The goddess of the hunt. You shall see me once more if you complete the trials correctly for I also govern childbirth. Your task is to hunt for the one you are to create the child with. I shall give you only one clue. They are neither far nor near, close but not to close, standing in front or behind. You find that you only want this person and no other can compare. Good Luck Renji.**", she said before giving Byakuya the control of his body back.

The seer fell over exhausted only to be caught by the prince before coming to. He stood up looking at Renji and felt the strange sensation of heat rush to his cheeks, but stopped it before it reached that far. "I am to assume that you received your message.", he said to the prince.

Renji looked at Byakuya having felt a strange jolt in himself when he stopped the seer from falling. "Yes, I should leave immediately. It appears that the Goddess Artemis wishes me to hunt for my mate, so to speak.", he told Byakuya before turning away. "I already have everything ready to go. I am only taking two guards with me for I believe it is the will of the gods for me not to go searching for the one they chose for me with an entire army of soldiers. Now please follow."

Byakuya nodded and followed after the prince. He could not ask what the goddess told him. If Renji chose to reveal that information to him, then it would be fine, but he could not ask. Following him outside the castle, he was surprised when Renji brought over a horse for him and helped him up on to it. After that they rode off in search of the prince's lover.

~The First Week~ (Waxing Crescent)

They traveled through most of Athens asking the women to please present themselves before the prince so that he could see if he had any interest in them. One by one the women were turned away for the prince couldn't even find himself partially aroused by the beautiful figures before him. The first few days passed with no results and so they began to make their way to Thebes. If the woman was not in Athens she had to be somewhere close, in Renji's mind, considering the clue he had gotten.

It was a day's trip to the next province and so they decided to make cap half way there. These roads were patrolled by the guards of Athens, but if need be Renji and his two best soldiers could easily protect themselves an the seer. Renji and the other two guards were discussing the best place to check after Thebes if they did not find the one they were looking for. Byakuya just sat there with steel grey eyes staring at the fire. He sipped a bit of water and nibbled on a piece of bread seemingly in a trance.

"Excuse me, seer. Do you have any idea of what kind of person we are looking for?", one of the guards asked him.

Byakuya looked up with the light of the fire dancing in his already lightly colored eyes. "I do not know anything about the one the god's have chosen. Prince Renji was to figure this out on his own. For this task I can not assist for I do not know of what was said to the prince. If I did, I could not help too much as this is his trial.", Byakuya said to them.

Renji looked at him, Byakuya finding it oddly mesmerizing the way the light shone in the seer's eyes. It was almost beautiful. "I was told that the one I am looking for a person neither far nor near, close but not to close, standing in front or behind. I'll find that I only want this person and no other can compare. If you have an idea Byakuya, I would like to hear it.", he said to him.

Byakuya was silent for a few moments closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked straight at Renji with the fire dancing in them. "I believe you are to find _SOME_one. I am not sure given the clue that the person is indeed female or not. I believe it was meant that whoever you found to be this person would in fact be the bearer of your child. We must remember when it comes to the will of the gods anything is possible.", Byakuya said to him.

"That would still be strange would it not. For the bearer of my child to not be a female in any shape or form.", Renji said to him.

"I do not know what they have planned Prince Renji, but I do not believe it wise to question the will of such divine beings as the gods.", Byakuya answered. "I assume only your heart or mind at this point would be able to tell you who your chosen is."

"Well that was completely unhelpful.", one of the guards said. "It has to be a female. I do not expect a seer to know of how children are created. I believe they are born without those desires."

Byakuya just looked at the guard emotionless and didn't say anything. "I shall retire for the evening.", he said and then went and leaned against a tree falling into a light sleep.

Renji looked at his guard when Byakuya had moved away. "You will not insult the seer again or I shall have your head.", he said to him and both guards nodded in understanding. Renji got up unrolling the thin blankets that his mother had insisted he pack as to not sleep on the hard ground. He unrolled one and stopped before going over to the seer. He bent down laying the blanket over him looking at him. Byakuya looked really good this close up. Renji shook his head and went to sleep.

~The Second Week~ (Waxing Gibbous)

They had searched all over Thebes and were currently en route to Corinth. Renji was beginning to feel frustrated and yet his thoughts couldn't turn from a certain seer. He was fairly sure the gods did not want him to do anything to their messenger, but the thoughts were so strong it was almost impossible. He had to keep reminding himself that he was on a quest to find the one th gods said would bear him a child. Taking the seer's words into account he began looking at both men and women, but still could find no one.

It was already towards the end of the second week and he feared that Greece would indeed fall and more importantly that his home of Athens would have to face the wrath of the gods for his failure. They stopped to rest for a bit by a slow flowing river to replenish their energy. His guards were currently replenishing their water reserves and the seer had said he was going for a small walk in the woods and would stay close. The loud bark of a wolf like creature sounded not to far away. They split up to find the creature for not only could it provide meat for a meal, but it would most likely kill them if they didn't kill it.

Byakuya had backed up against a tree looking at the creature in front of him. He was no warrior and therefore could not fight off the creature. He had wandered a bit to far away from the camp and he knew he could not run back in time for anyone to save him. He would not be the first seer to meet a tragic end, but he had hoped it would not be so soon. He was sitting on the ground for that had happened when he stumbled back. The creature lunged at him and instinctively he covered his face and neck waiting for the feel of sharp teeth biting into his skin. It never came.

He opened his eyes to see Renji standing before him and the dead creature in front of him. "Renji?", he asked surprised though it didn't show.

"You know... If you die, you wont be able to help me with my trials.", Renji said to him with a friendly smile and then held out a hand to help the seer up.

Byakuya took his hand and stood up. For a moment, the two of them just held hands staring at each other while everything just seemed to stop. A light blush appeared on Byakuya's cheeks and Renji raised his other hand touching the seer's face gently. Byakuya leaned into the touch closing his eyes. What was this feeling?, they both thought before pulling away at the sound of the guards coming their way.

Renji reluctantly looked away from Byakuya and at his guards. "I found the animal. However it seems that it may have been sick. Therefore we will not use it as sustenance. We are close to Corinth. We shall be able to replenish food supplies there. Remember you are all with me for each trial unless the gods tell me otherwise. Lets get going. The horses should be well watered by now.", he said and then walked away with them following.

Byakuya closed his eyes realizing with a slightly heavy heart that he liked the prince.

~Third Week~ (Waning Gibbous)

The search in Corinth once again turned out to fruitless and they started to make their way to Argos. There was a treaty in place, so it would be easy enough for them to search in the province. On the way to Argos, they stopped at a farm in which a woman dressed rather provactively was asking if they would accompany her there. She claimed to be afraid of the creatures that roamed these places at night and that she had lost her traveling party. The guards were more than happy to accept her into the group saying that they should make the seer walk and let the pretty young woman ride on his horse.

Byakuya said nothing. It was no secret that there were those who did not like seers. Still it was Renji's quest and he was leading it. He would wait for the prince to decide what he was going to do as far as this strange young woman.

Renji looked at the woman. He felt something inside, but he wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't what he wanted and yet he felt a bit drawn to her. He closed his eyes trying to think things over. It was strange for a young woman to be all alone, and in no good faith could he leave her as such. He turned to the members of his group. "The seer will let the woman use his horse.", he said and Byakuya felt a twinge of hurt, but still said nothing as he slid from the horse. He stood to the side ready to walk and follow them, before Renji moved over to him. "You will ride with me.", Renji said to him.

Byakuya blushed lightly and nodded as Renji helped him up on to his horse. He sat in front and Renji behind him holding on to the horse's reins. The warmth of Renji behind him and semi-encircled in those arms felt rather nice actually. It was almost like he could slip away knowing he'd still see Renji when he awoke. The sound of a horse moving next to Renji's horse made him more alert. Just what had he been thinking.

"So, you look like someone of importance. A nice strong young man such as yourself.", the woman said to him. "Do you find me to be interesting?"

Renji looked at her and into her eyes. Maybe, this was the woman he had been searching for this whole time. "You seem to be interesting. It would be a lie to say you are not beautiful."

The woman smiled dangerously, but it didn't seem that way to Renji or the enamored guards. "Why thank you? My name is Matsumoto and may I ask what your name is?", she said sweetly.

"My name is Renji. Prince of Athens.", he introduced himself.

"Oh a prince? Just my luck it seems.", she said to him as they neared Argos. "It is most definitely a pleasure to meet you, my prince."

"It is a mutual pleasure.", he said flirting back.

Byakuya frowned. He could tell something was really not right with this woman, but it was not his place to tell Renji that. This was most likely a test within the trial or was it that he was jealous? No, not that. This woman gave off a strange feeling and it had nothing to do with the fact he liked the prince. He watched her carefully noticing the necklace on her throat. He glance over at her a few times to try and figure out what sort of creature was before them. It was not a siren, but something else. Perhaps a demon of Hades? Hades... hmmm... why? Byakuya's eyes wanted to widened at the realization. This was no ordinary woman, but a goddess which meant this was definitely a test.

The goddess Persephone was allowed to visit the earth for short periods of time each year only to return to Hades for the winter**. Byakuya closed his eyes wondering if Renji would be able to pass the test. He instead tried to focus on the ride knowing that Renji would not actually be allowed to be with Persephone, queen of the Underworld. They arrived in Argos late at night. The last week was almost upon them and if Renji failed his first trial he shuddered to think of what would happen.

The woman 'Matsumoto' wanted Renji to go out for drinks with her. She took him a less populated place for them and then proceeded to buy them drinks. "So Renji.", she said touching his arm lightly. "Why are you in Argos?", she asked after he had a decent amount of alcohol.

"I am looking for someone. I am supposed to know this person on sight. It will complete my first trial.", he said to her.

"Oh a quest? How exciting. Tell me Renji. Would you like to kiss me?", she asked.

Renji looked at her unsure of what to do.

~The Fourth Week~ (Waning Crescent)

Renji was confused. What on earth was going on? She was a beautiful woman and yet he felt no attraction to her. He hadn't even realize how late it was and that it had passed into the next week. "I...can't.", he said to her.

"Is it that you can't or that you don't want to?", she asked with a smile moving closer. "Is there someone else?"

Renji fought through his alcohol induced state. "Yes, there is.", he said to her.

"_Do you know who it is Renji?_", 'Matsumoto' asked him in a whisper like voice. "_Who are they Renji?_"

Renji closed his eyes. It seemed that his mind was starting to clear up and he could think more about things. The voice the woman was using made him want to answer for it felt as though it was an order from a higher being. He thought of everything that had happened in the past four weeks and the only one that seemed to appear in his mind was the seer. He wanted the seer.

"_Well Renji...tell me...who is your chosen?_", she asked in the same whisper like voice.

Renji looked at her and he could tell something was wrong with her, but now he just needed to answer. He feared what would happen if he didn't answer her right now. "The seer I am traveling with. Byakuya.", he said and the woman smiled.

"**Very good. Prince Renji. You have passed your trial, but many more await you. You have to complete the other eleven in order for you to ensure not to incur the wrath of the gods.", she said with a smile. "However, I advise you to find those guards and your seer. The next trial will begin sooner than you think.**" With that last statement, she disappeared and Renji's head cleared up almost instantly. He looked down to realize he had only been drinking water this entire time.

He left the place going in search of his guards and Byakuya. He had passed his first trial and needed to know the second one. When he got to the inn that they had gone to before he went out with the woman, he ran to the seer's room only to find it destroyed. He searched frantically when one of his guards came in with the same glowing eyes Byakuya had before.

**"It would seem you passed your trial Renji. How nice. Now its time for my trial. Your seer has been taking and your job is to kill someone to get him back. I do so love to see someone with courage and well violence is a given seeing as I am Ares, God of War."**, he said with a smirk.** "You must rescue the seer from Sparta. I give you the rest of this moon cycle until the next. He is in the hands of Spartan leader Kenpachi Zaraki. I'd advise you to hurry. Who knows what Zaraki will do to him, if you don't. I advise sneaking in if you can. I doubt a lone man can stand against the force that is Zaraki."**

"Lone man?", he asked suddenly wishing to be able to take the words back.

Ares smirked again kicking the body of the dead guard by the bed that Renji had missed and then took out the sword of the guard he was controlling and stabbed it. **"Good Luck Renji."**, he said and disappeared.

Renji looked wide eyed for a moment before leaving and getting on his horse rushing off towards Sparta.

* * *

Next Chapter: Into the Heart of a Lion (Ares' trial)

** The line about Persephone and her allowance up from the underworld went along with one of the myths I've read. There are many different myths surrounding the wife of Hades and therefore this may not be the version of it you have read. So please no comments on the different myths as this is the one I had chosen for this story. Thank you**

List of Greek Gods (that I am using anyway) http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Greek_gods

Lunar Cycle reference I am using. http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Moon_cycles


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach. Or greek mythology. I don't even own the chair I am sitting on to type this.

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg in later chapters. This fic is going to be either 14 or 16 chapters. The trials will be one chapter each.

Greek god and description and source at the end of the chapter.  
The lunar cycles in this story happen only once a month. The moon changes over the course of the month. Thank you.

*rises up from the middle of the stage with the microphone with fake fire and dramatic battle sounds* Our lovely seer has been captured, by a man who is more of a beast than the Kraken. Ares' trial is not one to miss for even the bravest could fall to death's sweet kiss. *falls back through the stage*

* * *

Trial 2: Into the Heart of a Lion (Ares' Trial)

The current moon cycle was not yet over and for that Renji was thankful. It would take a bit of time before he was able to get into Sparta. Not to mention, he currently had no way to figure out where in Sparta, Kenpachi was holding Byakuya captive. Renji kept going straight following the path through the mountains stopping only when the horse could no longer move. He found a small stream of water on the mountain watering both the horse and himself as he sat down and rested. Sparta. He should have expected no less from the god of war.

Renji must have fallen asleep because all he knew when he awoke was a cold dark feeling that seemed to be entering through his pores. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the barely visible eyes of one of the lesser deities. He sat up quickly figuring that if this deity wanted to fight him then it would have attacked already. Instead the being seemed to be watching with cold sad eyes as if waiting to see what Renji would do now that the mortal had sat up.

"You are not one of this world.", Renji said softly. "May I ask what business you have of me?"

"Prince Renji, ever so the fine speaker. I do have a quest for you, and it shall help you in your quest as well. You do wish to save the seer and save Athens from destruction.", the creature said.

"I do wish to save both my home and the seer.", Renji told the shadow creature. "Do you have something which may help in my quest?"

The shadow creature took on a slightly more solid looking appearance as he sat on the ground with Renji. "I am Erebos. The primordial deity of shadows and darkness. Most believe I spend endless days in the Underworld primarily ruled by Hades, but every now and then I come from such a dark place. I will help you sneak into Sparta and save your seer because someone very precious of mine had been taken and kept imprisoned in such a place.", he said to Renji looking at the prince. "We will have to collect a few things and in return you have to help me free my wife from the demon of Sparta."

"If you do not mind me asking how did Spartan leader Zaraki get a hold of your wife? Forgive my ignorance but surely she must be a goddess.", Renji said as respectfully as he could. He did not want to anger the gods.

"That she is, Prince Renji. She is the goddess Nyx whom is also my sister. Zaraki called for her. She was of course a bit curious as no one really calls for deities that are not of the twelve Olympians. So she went down to see what the Spartan leader of all people wanted from her. Once she went down there Zaraki was waiting with a specially made sword that he had been given Hemera the goddess of the daylight and the sun who is also our daughter. He stunned her with the brightness of the light and used a jar given to him by one I do not know and imprisoned her inside. I want the jar to free my wife, Prince Renji.", Erebos said to him.

"I shall help you as you will help me in my quest, though I have but one more question. Why would your daughter give Zaraki something in which he could use to entrap her mother?" , Renji asked.

"They are not always on the best of terms and have been less on good terms since Hemera fell for the Spartan leader. If they fight during the daytime, then she will blind their enemies for them to be able to overtake whomever and take whatever they pleased. Nyx was not happy that her daughter seemed entranced by this mortal man with an severe lust for bloodshed and voiced her opinion on it. Needless to say my daughter was angry.", Erebos said to Renji looking away. "Your first task is to collect three pieces of the ripest fruit you can find in these parts on your way to Sparta. The tree will be found in a place with no others. I suggest doing it before the end of the first moon cycle."

"May I ask why fruits?", Renji asked Erebos.

"You may. You will have to fight three of Zaraki's guards to get to where they are kept. The first is Ikkaku Madarame. He is a fighter who wont stop no matter how much he is being beaten. You will require the horns of a bull to defeat him. The second is Yumichika Ayasegawa. While you may find him to be a pretty male, do not let his appearance fool you. He is a fierce fighter, but surprisingly you will just need Aphrodite's mirror to defeat him though getting the mirror is another story. The last guard you will face is Yachiru Kusajishi. She is the one you will require the fruit for as she likes sweets. However, the fruit will cause her to pass out and then you have only fifteen minutes to leave Sparta before others are alerted to your presence.", Erebos said placing a bag made of darkness next to him. "I shall see you once you obtain the fruit."

Renji nodded and then fell into a deep sleep. He would start his search for the fruit tomorrow. After all he still had a few more days of this moon cycle left before the next started.

~The Fifth Week~ (Waxing Crescent)

Renji awoke still on the riverbed days later than he had meant to. He could tell it was the first week of this moon cycle simply from having lived through plenty of moon cycles before. He wondered how he could have overslept so much and then remembered that his trials were set by the gods of Olympus. If they did not want him to finish this to early then surely it would have been easy to cause him to fall in a deep sleep and make sure that he couldn't awaken before they were ready for him to. He looked around noticing that the horse seemed to be laying and waiting for him to wake up.

_I have just awoken and yet I still feel a bit tired. It couldn't hurt if I just went back to sleep for a little bit_, Renji thought before a flash of Byakuya came into his mind.

He got up remembering what Erebos told him he needed to defeat one of the generals of Sparta. Having dealt once with a goddess who all but told him directly that the one he needed to find was in fact in front of his face the whole time, he figured that the guards Erebos spoke of were actually generals and not guards. Walking over to his horse, he leaned down and stroked down the horse's mane before it arose and he mounted it speeding off towards Sparta. Erebos had said the fruit would be found on a tree in a place with no others.

The first couple of days, he stopped thinking he found the tree Erebos spoke of. However these trees that looked to be alone were found along with others that just happened to be hidden. So he continued usually not stopping his search until it became too dark to see more than an arm's length in front of his face. He almost wanted to give up, to say he couldn't do this, to pray for forgiveness for what Athens had done to anger the gods.

_Three days_.

He had three days left of this moon phase to find the fruit on that tree. The horse was tired of running for the moment and so they moved along at a slow trot. Night was fast approaching and Renji knew he would need to rest soon or else risk being lost or attacked in the dark. They rode until they were close to a mountain in which a huge boulder could hide him while he rested. He was currently west of Sparta, but he could not go there until it was time.

He sat down by the boulder speaking his frustration at not being able to get the things and rescue Byakuya in time quietly and to himself.

"Oh you look sad. I don't like it when people look so sad.", a woman said coming out from behind another boulder. "May I ask you why you are sad? Perhaps I can help you, but I wont help you if you lie about it.", she said softly.

"I am on a quest for the gods of Olympus. I have to go through twelve trials or else Athens will be destroyed. For this trial I am being aided by a god to rescue the one I love from Sparta, alas I do not feel I will be able to complete it.", Renji told her.

"Why is that Renji?", she asked him tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I was to find the ripest fruit from a tree that stands alone with no others. I have not been successful in my quest and I fear for what teh Spartan leader may do to the seer.", he told her.

"Fruit? From a tree that stand alone? Stand up Renji.", she said with a smile. Confused, Renji stood up and followed the woman past the boulder and to a small clearing with a single tree. "You may pick four pieces of fruit from my tree. One must be given to the seer. While the other three can be used as you need."

Renji's eyes widened as he looked around and saw that this tree was all on its own with no other's around it. "How? Your tree?", he asked.

The woman giggled lightly. "Yes, my tree. Its my special one that I tend to every chance I get. I am Karpo, goddess of the fruits of the earth. However you may call me 'Momo'.", she said with another giggle.

"Thank you 'Momo'.", Renji said as he walked over to the tree. He chose three fruits that he was sure would get the generals attention. He chosen a banana, a strawberry, and an apple. He wasn't sure that strawberries could grow on trees, but he did believe the gods were able to do what they wanted to. He looked at all the fruits on the tree before taken an orange from its branches. He felt the seer would enjoy the sweet treat. He placed all the fruits into the bag Erebos had left for him and turned around to thank the goddess again, but she was gone. He turned to look back at the tree which was also gone before going to leave.

"Very good Renji. You have one of the things needed to retrieve both your seer and my wife.", Erebos said as he came out of the shadows. "And with two days to go. Perfect. You next have to get the horns of a bull. They will be needed to defeat Ikkaku. You must travel south and find a place darker than the darkest night. There will be someone willing to give you the horns for something in return. I shall see you after you retrieve them. You have until the end of the next moon phase.", Erebos said before disappearing.

~The Sixth Week~ (Waxing Gibbous)

Renji had moved at a slightly slower pace to allow the horse not to become too worn down and because the road was not exactly kind for neither him nor the animal he was riding. His mind went over all the possibilities of what he could possibly give to someone in order for them to give him bull horns. On top of that he didn't see any place that would be even so much as decent for a farmer or a cattle herder in this place. There was little grass and very tricky to get to water hidden all around the place. For a lone person or even a pair traveling together it would be easier, but for all the animals one usually herded this would not be the ideal place.

He continued going along his way and as he did, he wondered what was happening in Sparta. Was the seer being treated with respect? Or did the brutes in Sparta treat the seer as if he was a common whore or do something even worse? Renji felt pain in his chest and even worse when the images began to assault his mind. He would not let that happen and could only hope that the gods would not all harm to befall the seer while he completed the trials that he needed to.

Renji closed his eyes momentarily as they were going on straight path for the moment. He could remember what it was like to ride on this horse with the seer when they were traveling into Argos. Not to mention the attractive blush that took Byakuya's cheeks when he had saved the seer from the creature before that. Renji needed to get Byakuya back, if nothing more than to have the closeness of the other near him.

Renji opened his eyes and blinked. He was surprised that he felt that way. Most of the time whenever he was with someone, he rarely ever just wanted to be close to him. His thoughts were usually comprised of having intercourse with them or getting them to give him pleasure. He rarely cared about theirs or took things slowly, but when he thought about the trials and the fact he was to have a child with Byakuya it was different. He wanted it to be special and sweet. He wanted to make love to the seer and not just use him for sexual gratification. While the gods could do many many things, he doubted they could make him feel just deep...love...was it? It had to be. Since they had been moving slower than normal and only at night six nights had passed which meant he needed to find this place. Sighing heavily Renji looked up to the sky and felt both relief and worry.

This place had no light or stars. He could barely adjust his eyes to see his own hand when he heard the light chuckle. "I am surprised Prince Renji. I thought you'd be here faster. You are not late however, so do not worry. I have the bull horns you need to defeat Spartan general Ikkaku Madarame. However, I wish for something as well. I would like a piece of fruit to be honest. In the realm of Hades, there aren't as many trees that bear deliciously sweet fruit. The fruit there is sour and bitter reflecting the feeling of the place.", the spirit said. "I am Menoetes**, herder of the cattle of Hades."

"A piece of fruit?", Renji said reaching into the bag and pulling out the apple. "Would this be enough?", he asked holding out the shiny red apple that seemed to almost glow brightly in the darkness.

"Yes...", the voice near hissed as it took the apple and in return handed Renji the sharp bull horns. "Good Luck Prince Renji. Thank you.", the being disappeared and suddenly there was a little light in the area as if it had only been hidden rather than actually gone.

Renji took the horns and placed them into the bag, only to feel the cold feeling of Erebos' arrival. "It seems you were able to get the horns. The next item you need is the mirror of Aphrodite. It is guarded by Morpheus, the god of dreams. He will have his own task for you to be able to get it. You will find him in a cave not too far from Sparta.", he said to him. "Once you get out of there make haste to Sparta. Do not forget to leave your horse once the city is in sight. They will know you are there if you try to ride in. I will come to help you at nightfall.", he said to Renji and disappeared.

~The Seventh Week~ (Waning Gibbous)

Renji rushed off to find the next place. The god of dreams might require something which would take time and time was working against him at the moment. It had taken him almost a full week to get the fruit. It was slightly longer to get the bull horns, and now he had another side trial to get the mirror of Aphrodite. He was lost as to what a mirror could do in this situation though. The things he had to get so far made sense.

The bull horns were sharp and could probably pierce through any armor the first general would have. He was told that Ikkaku Madarame like to fight and keep fighting. Perhaps the horns were even to silence him so that he would not alert many other people to his presence. The fruit for a woman who liked sweets made sense too especially since Erebos said the fruit would make her fall asleep. However, he didn't understand how a mirror could stop one of Zaraki's feared generals.

He kept pushing forward stopping only for five hours each night to ensure he got there in a hurry. Four days. It took him exactly four days to reach the cave in which the god of dreams was said to be protecting the mirror of Aphrodite. The moment he was close to the entrance he hopped off the horse and almost ran inside.

"Morpheus. I have come for the mirror of Aphrodite.", Renji called out when was a bit deeper into the cave.

"Have you child?", a man came into half view. "Are you worthy of such a precious item as the mirror of the goddess of beauty?"

"I can never say I am worthy of an item of the gods, but if it will help me save my home and the seer than I shall hope I am worthy enough.", Renji said with determination in his voice.

"So it seems. I am Morpheus, god of dreams. You may call me 'Muramasa'.", the god said stepping out into the cave a bit more. He produced a golden mirror that was absolutely breathtaking to look at. "I can give you this, but you need to pass a test for me first.", he told Renji as he walked up to him. "Sleep...", he whispered as light smoke came out of his mouth.

Renji's eyes closed falling asleep as he inhaled the smoke from the god.

"Interesting place you have in here Prince Renji?", 'Muramasa' said to him as he walked around.

"Where are we?", Renji asked looking around the familiar and yet not quite familiar place.

'Muramasa' looked at him. "We are in your dreams. Here people can not lie. The truth can always be found in their mind...their dreams.", he told Renji.

"So you test is an interrogation?", Renji asked as to not be confused.

"Yes. I wish to know where your heart is before I give you the goddess' precious mirror. I shall begin now.", 'Muramasa' told him. He started asking lots of questions and Renji didn't lie once as he answered each not wanting to fail because he refused to answer a god's questions. "Very good Renji. Now three more questions. Do you love Byakuya?", he asked.

"Yes, I believe that I am in love with him.", Renji said to 'Muramasa'.

"Do you promise to never revert back to your old flirtatious ways and tell the seer the truth when you are ready?", 'Muramasa' asked him next.

"Yes. I do not want another. Byakuya is the only one on my mind and the only one I want there.", Renji answered as 'Muramasa' looked around and saw he was being truthful.

"And the last question. If you had to choose between Byakuya and Athens, who or what would you choose?", 'Muramasa' asked staring at Renji intently.

Renji closed his eyes. "Byakuya.", he whispered without hesitation.

'Muramasa' smiled. "Wake up Renji. You passed.", he said and Renji opened his eyes.

Renji looked around to see he was still laying down in the cave. 'Muramasa' looked at him, helping him up and then handing over the mirror of Aphrodite. "Take care of it.", he said before disappearing again.

"Thank you 'Muramasa'", he said and then left the cave only to find out he had six days to get Byakuya. Luckily, Sparta wasn't that far from this place.

~The Eighth Week~ (Waning Crescent)

Renji kept going until he saw Sparta. He stopped and wondered how he was going to get into Sparta and how the items would work exactly. He moved away from his horse with the bag from Erebos. The horse backed away, but Renji was paying no attention to the animal at the moment. His only focus was getting Byakuya away from Kenpachi. Renji moved as close as he could without alerting any of the Spartan guards of his presence. There he waited until night fall.

Erebos appeared next to Renji. "Now, I will get you in unseen to the place they are being kept. However, I can not interfere when you must face the generals. Once you get them, you must hurry out so that I can shield you. Do NOT come back to me the way you went it. Find another way.", Erebos warned.

Renji nodded holding the bag close to him as Erebos shrouded him in darkness. They moved together as they slowly made their way into Sparta. There were a few times in which Renji was afraid that someone saw him, but no one spared a second glance as they looked to be part of the shadows. Both men stopped at a large door and Renji opened it feeling the shadows of the god leave his person. This was where they were kept and he had to do this in a hurry for he did not know how long it would be before Zaraki came to visit his prisoners. The first general was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"I told them you'd be here soon. After all, who would abandon such a pretty seer when they could use them for much more?", Ikkaku said rushing towards Renji in attack.

Renji blocked the attack with his sword and proceeded to battle the male. He had a split opening in which he took out the bull horns and stabbed Ikkaku with them, but nothing happened. He frowned and blocked another attack dropping the horns as he had to stay on the defensive. A moment later a loud grunt was heard from behind Ikkaku and both men turned to see a raging bull ready to charge. "You want a challenge? Fight me. A glorious fight to the death.", the bull of Hades said to the male. Ikkaku got a crazed smile on his face and started fighting the bull leaving Renji able to go through the next door.

"Oh...its the prince.", Yumichika said with a smile. "Not much for style though I guess being a prince makes up for that. Such pretty eyes too.", he said with a smile before it settled into a more evil looking look. "Too bad you have to die. I can't let Zaraki down."

Renji looked at Yumichika. The mirror...a voice sounded as though it whispered in his mind. Renji blinked and dodged Yumichika's attack glancing behind him to see the that impact of Yumichika's weapon had made a deep dent in the wall. He was stunned momentarily that the somewhat feminine looking man could do as such, before promptly reminding himself that he was in Sparta. Everyone here was a warrior or mocked for not being able to fight according to the rumors heard in Athens. He dodged just barely out of the way of Yumichika's next attack. This one seemed to fight with strategy in mind. He quickly moved out of the way again before going into the bag and pulling out the mirror of Aphrodite.

He pointed in Yumichika's direction hearing the girly scream that came from the man's lips. He paused confused only to have Yumichika take the mirror screaming at it. "I am not this ugly. What kind of evil trickery of Hades is this?", Yumichika said to the mirror yelling at his appearance. Renji took this time to go through the next door.

He stopped a moment surprised to see a young woman standing there. He knew that Yachiru was female, but did not expect a young woman of perhaps twenty one at the most to be a Spartan general. She looked at him and smiled with pretty pink dyed hair that he could only assume was done with some kind of berries as well as the clothing dye. "Oh look. I have someone to play with. Did you bring me a present?", she asked with a childish smile.

Renji smiled and took out the big beautiful strawberry from his bag. "Perhaps something sweet will suffice. That way you have a lot of energy for our battle.", he said with a misleading smile.

"A strawberry. I haven't had one of them in a long time.", she said taking the fruit. "Even though you gave me this, I will kill you when I finish eating it. Zaraki said we are to let no one past lest they take what he has taken for his own.", she said and ate the ripe piece of fruit. It was absolutely delicious to her and she then drew her sword only to fall back against the wall asleep.

Renji took the keys away from her and opened the door.

"Renji?", Byakuya asked not having seen the prince in a month and had almost given up hope on becoming rescued. Kingdoms could be rebuilt, and so he was a little worried. What if Renji had not passed his first trial at all? Would he have waited here until Zaraki decided to use him for purposes the seer didn't even dare think about.

"Yes.", Renji said unlocking the cuffs binding Byakuya to sitting in the chair. "We can talk later, but for now we need to leave before Zaraki knows of our presence.", he said scanning the room before he saw the jar that Erebos had talked about. He went over and grabbed it placing it gently in the bag made of shadows. He held out his hand for Byakuya, in which the seer took and Renji started scanning the room. The warning of the god had not yet left his mind and therefore he needed to find another way out.

"Behind that the tapestry on that wall. There is a servant's door, but I do not know if that would be the best possible way to leave.", Byakuya said to him quietly.

Renji moved towards the tapestry. "Its amazing that they have thought of things not yet or completely thought of in Athens.", he murmured and then went pushed the door open to see that it was clear. "I need you to stay close. Spartans are not known for their good speaking manners and famous hospitality. They will attack and ask questions never." With that last sentence Renji held tightly to Byakuya's hand and ran through the door. It wasn't complicated to maneuver their way outside of the building though it was worrisome that someone would catch them and alert Zaraki. Renji made it to a place that looked like they could escape and looked around for the god that had helped him.

Erebos appeared by Renji. "Did you get the jar?", he asked.

"Is this it?", Renji asked producing the jar and handing it over Erebos. The god in question seemed to have a happy gleam in his eye.

"Thank you for this Prince Renji. However, I regret to inform you I can not help you escape from here. You have something on you that will take you and the seer to safety, but before that you will receive your next trial.", Erebos said. "My apologies, but even I can not go against those higher than me." Erebos nodded once more and disappeared.

A hand touched Renji's shoulder only for him to see it was Byakuya with the same ethereal golden glow to his eyes as he had when Artemis had given her trial. "**Prince Renji. You have passed Ares' trial even though you are not yet out of the lion's nest, so to speak. You're next trial shall be given by me. I am Hermes, messenger of the gods and many more things. You trial is to travel to Cydonia located in Crete. I want you to steal for me a pretty blue orb, and kill the creature that guards it, but not its master. If the seer gets seriously hurt or killed, Athens will fall. However, the seer must witness your fight with the creature. Good Luck Renji. Oh~ Before I forget that banana will help you escape.**", he said before disappearing leaving the seer disoriented once he left.

"Why do they never say anything clearly? Byakuya hold on ok? I think I need to go to a more open area.", Renji said just as an arrow flew by his head. He pushed Byakuya down and out of the way as another arrow hit his shoulder. A grunt left Renji's mouth as he opened the bag and pulled out the banana.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow before a loud 'neigh' was heard. Everyone looked up to the sky to see the winged horse Pegasus descending down to the earth. Renji blinked and then realized what the god had meant by their way out of here. He stood up fully wincing and pulled Byakuya over to the winged animal. "We have to go now Byakuya.", he said and they both got on Pegasus, who flew away with faster speed than any mortal must have thought possible and yet managed to not throw off his riders.

"Where are we going?", Byakuya asked wishing he could move and tend to the prince's wound.

"Cydonia, on the island of Crete.", Renji answered as Pegasus flew that way at top speed.

Next chapter: A Simple Retrieval (Hermes' Trial)

**Menoetes can be spelled as Menoetius. There are a few stories with heros and such of the same name. In this story, I used him as a cattle herder for Hades. Sorry if this is not the story you heard, but this is the one I used. Thank you**

List of Greek Gods (that I am using anyway) http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Greek_gods

Lunar Cycle reference I am using. http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Moon_cycles


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach. Or greek mythology.

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg in later chapters. This fic is going to be either 14 or 16 chapters. The trials will be one chapter each.

Greek god and description and source at the end of the chapter.

The lunar cycles in this story happen only once a month. The moon changes over the course of the month. Thank you.

*gently descends from the ceiling with wings* Another trial has been done as our prince holds on to the seer in which he won. A new challenge awaits as they fly over seas is Hermes trying to change the Prince of Athens into the Prince of Thieves. *throws sparkly dust in the air for it to fall on to the stage while ascending*

* * *

Trial 3: A Simple Retrieval (Hermes' Trial)

Pegasus continued his flight to Crete carrying the two passengers swiftly through the night skies. When they arrived the dawn was just starting to peak out from the horizon. The winged horse of the heavens landed gently by a stream in the mountains. It was not the season for the mountains to have snow covered tops, though it was unfortunate how humid the air was during this time. The winged horse went to a different part of the river once both passengers were no longer riding atop its back and started to sip the cool water from the stream. Byakuya had rested a bit during their flight, but now that they stopped he moved to look at Renji's wound.

The prince of Athens merely sat there and observed the seer having gotten a bit of rest as well during the flight upon Pegasus' back. He closed his eyes and only grunt when the seer pulled the arrow from his wound and the blood started to freely flow down his arm. Byakuya tore a piece of the bottom of his own robes and quickly wet it with the water of the stream. He cleaned away any dirt, blood and grime away from the wound before rinsing the strip of cloth and wrapping it around the wound with a bit of pressure to keep it sealed and from getting infected. Once that was completed the seer washed delicate hands in the cool waters of the stream.

"What is to be your trial this time around Prince Renji?" Byakuya asked wondering about what was going to happen next. He was not particularly fond of being captured, but this was not in his hands. This was in the hands of the gods whom decided the fates of all man especially those involved in such dangerous trials. He could not escape such a fate and he would not disobey the order of the gods.

"We are to travel to Cydonia which is located on this isle. Then I am to 'acquire' a blue orb for the messenger of the gods Hermes. There is a creature guarding it and I must defeat that creature in order to obtain the object. I am not to kill the one the creature has declared its master and you must bare witness to the fight. However, I know things are not always so simple with the gods of Olympus and thus we shall be searching for where the creature is exactly located and I shall be trying to figure out a way to defeat such a creature." Renji answered. "We are currently located on the other side of the mountain from that area judging by the valley we are in now."

Byakuya nodded while letting no expression cross his features. The trial seemed simple enough and that it would not in fact that the full moon cycle to complete. However, it was too simple. The messenger of the gods was still in fact a god and an Olympian, which meant that it would not be as simple as it was perceived. What of the mysterious blue orb that Renji was being sent to retrieve? What would it do? He did not want to think of what would happen should Renji fail in his quest to retrieve the mysterious blue orb.

"We will rest for now, and then we shall travel through the mountain. I have not been to Cydonia in a very long time, since I was much younger than I am now. At the time, my grandfather was trying to work on a treaty since Cydonia would have provided a decent enough trading between the two cities. However, I am not sure of the exact events that transpired, but the deal was cut short. I do not know if anything else happened or if the issue was ever resolved." he told Byakuya who was sitting there listening to every single word.

"The area should provide sufficient enough cover until we are able to make it to Cydonia. It seems like the mountains go on for miles." Byakuya said looking around to better observe the area. He found himself once again rather tired and closed his eyes to get more sleep while sitting. It was something that he had learned in order to be as alert as he possibly could when traveling. However, the weariness of all the traveling had finally caught up to the seer and he laid in the soft patch of moss in the valley.

Renji did not sleep, but instead continued to watch the seer. The seer was indeed quite a sight to behold second only to the goddess of love herself. He was not as tired as the seer though for even he knew seers did not travel more than what was necessary and certainly never this long according the word of travelers and others who have been tested by the gods. He had fought for Athens and therefore such long journeys did not tire him out as fast.

"Such a lovely young seer he is, isn't he?" said a voice close to Renji.

Renji moved with a startled glance and yet still ready to attack. He had not heard anyone enter this valley and therefore was wary of such a strange person. "Do not be alarmed Prince Renji. I am one of the oreads**. I am not here to hurt you or the seer. I merely curious about the fact that you are on Crete. I have not seen one with such an aura since I had helped in the protecting Zeus from his father."

"If you are implying that I am a god, then I fear you are mistaken." he said to the nymph.

"Oh dear. I did not mean to imply that you were. I am saying the innocence and yet darkness of your aura almost makes me reminiscent. I can tell that you are on a long quest for the gods and I am part of that quest. The creature you will be facing is a hippocampus**. They are the ones who run the chariots of Poseidon. Their current master is Nerites**, a minor sea deity..."

"Forgive my interruption. May I ask how a minor sea deity comes to be in control of such creatures?" he asked the oread.

"Yes. After all, I had anticipated that you would ask. Nerites, was a minor sea deity, who was loved by the great god Poseidon. Nerites returned the feelings of Poseidon and the god made him his charioteer. However, Helios changed the rather beautiful male into a shellfish and so in order to protect his love, Poseidon gave him control of a hippocampus. There is no definitive reason for Helios' decision, but you will need to go through three mini-trials before you are able to face him and gain the blue orb." she said.

"Mini-trials within the trial? If it is to help my homeland and the seer I shall do as such." Renji said to her.

"Perfect. You will have four days to work through each one in your mind and remember that everything will seem terribly real. Unlike your previous run in with Morpheus, this one you will have to do more than answer questions. Be prepared. The seer shall be taken care of until you are done with your mini trials. The Cretan goddess Carme, who is said to be the granddaughter Carmanor**, presides over the harvest festival and has been instructed to bring food for the seer. It shall not rain here during that time and for this time period only will you both be protected in this valley." she told him. "Are you ready Prince Renji?" she asked.

"Yes.", he answered awaiting further instruction.

"Then just lay back and we shall begin. Remember four days for each of these trials. Any further instructions will be told to you if you pass.", she said to him.

~The Ninth Week~ (Waxing Crescent)

Day 1

After Renji fell into a sleep of sorts, he found himself in a different setting. There was a simple house, like the ones that belonged to farmers, and he felt himself drawn to it. There was the seer sitting in the kitchen slowly sipping a cup of water. He did not look up at Renji, when he came in and instead seemed to stare out a particular window. Renji curiously looked out the window to see all these people glancing in at the seer. Their voices seemed to echo through Renji's mind as he tried to push them out.

_'Can you see him?'_

_'Is that the supposed seer?'_

_'Seer? Ha! That is laughable for such a thing as that.'_

_'Why is he still here?'_

_'He is nothing but a harlot.'_

_'A harlot to the gods if anything.'_

_'He killed his own child.'_

Day 2

The things they were saying were weighing in on his mind. Why was this happening? Was the seer not truly a seer? No, that couldn't be it. He had seen the gods talk through him. The seer wouldn't hurt anyone. Why were these people saying these things? After the first day, he had tried to hit one of the people and found that he could, but they still did not see him. The seer did nothing but watch however it seemed he was breaking a little more. The rumors and gossip did not stop even with Renji snapping at the people who could not see him.

_'He is sleeping with the prince of Athens'_

_'His family must be ashamed'_

_'Is this person still upheld by the gods?'_

_'I thought only the pure at heart could serve the gods as their seers'_

Day 3

Renji closed his eyes trying to shut out the sounds again. He was supposed to be doing something here. He looked over at the seer as if the answer was in how he calmly just sat there sipping his water. Why wasn't he upset at what they were saying about him? Surely, he would be upset that his own virtue was being challenged? He would hate if someone would speak such things against him, so why was the seer just watching and sipping water? These people didn't matter, but what they were saying were nothing but lies and gossip.

Gossip? Something about that seemed to strike a chord inside of Renji. Gossip could hurt people or even possibly destroy a house of nobility for everyone listened to it and it built. A former friend of Athens had been pushed out recently due to such a thing. What were the people in Athens saying now about his trials?

"Does it matter Renji? Does it hold enough truth to continue to be a problem?" the shadow of Byakuya asked.

Day 4

A woman named Pheme** appeared in front of him. "Renji. What is the lesson learned here?" she asked.

"Not to pay attention to rumors. Other people will speak the words they feel to speak and thus they shall be punished. However, if you choose to ignore such gossip especially when you know it isn't true. You wont end up doing something that goes against the laws of man and the laws of the gods." he answered.

The woman smiled. "You pulled more from that than expected. You will wake up shortly. Spend the next two days holding your seer and assuring him that you will not believe such rumors should they arise. You have passed Prince Renji of Athens."

Renji woke up and saw Byakuya lightly resting. He moved sitting behind Byakuya and held the other pulling him against his chest. For the next two days, he spent the time holding and assuring Byakuya that he was more important than those people. The seer said nothing not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't allowed to. Once the days had past Renji was once again trapped inside of his mind to face more trials.

~The Tenth Week~ (Waxing Gibbous)

Day 1

The moment he is fully asleep, Renji finds himself in his own room. He smiles missing the feel of the sheets beneath him and snuggling into the bed. Something bumps him and he looks at what seems to be a barely dressed woman. This is the life that he is used to. He was not used to doing trial after trial after trial for an uncertain outcome. The woman smiles and leans forward to kiss him and he kisses her back before feeling sick and pushing her away. It is strange for the touch was not unpleasurable, it just felt wrong. The woman looked upset at being refused a kiss, but she nodded and then went to summon more women into the room in hopes one of them could pleasure the prince.

Day 2

Renji couldn't help, but feel violently ill as each of the women tried to give him pleasure. It made no sense that he should feel this way. He had been pleasured by many a woman before considering his position. Instead of women this day, males were brought in the room with the task of trying to pleasure him. The first male kissed him and he suddenly felt as though he had a very bad headache and considering he had bedded a male once or twice when resting on the battlefield, this should not make him ill either.

Day 3

The next day when the males had finished their attempts, Renji lay on the bed in contemplation. He had felt the pleasure, but everything else made him sick to his stomach. Things that were normally pleasurable no longer held anything of value and served to make him feel more pain than pleasure. Could this be the message that the gods were trying to send him? Were such acts of pleasure truly that much more when with someone who returned the love you had with them?

Day 4

A woman named Hedone** entered the room. "Prince Renji. What is the lesson learned here?" she asked.

"Anything can be pleasurable, however it does not hold true meaning unless it is with one who returns the feelings you have for them.", Renji said to her hoping that he answered the question correctly.

"You have answered correctly. When you wake up, go to your seer making sure to press your lips against his in a sweet embrace. You may hold him, but go no further than what I have told you. During the battle you will find a weapon to help you complete your task." she said to him.

Renji once again awoke and saw the seer gently running his fingers around in the crystal clear waters of the small stream. Taking heed of the goddess' words, Renji moved over to Byakuya gently lifting his chin and giving him a kiss on the lips. He held the kiss for no longer than a few moments, but the pleasure he felt at such a simple act was enough for him. For the next few days, he spent time holding and giving the seer light kisses. At the start of the next week, the prince found himself once again facing a test in his mind.

~The Eleventh Week~ (Waning Gibbous)

Day 1

Once again, he awakes to the vision of Athens though this time he is celebrating with everyone on another victory. He hears his father speak of his accomplishments and praise him as if he was an entire army by himself. However, unlike most of the times in which the father praises the prince for accomplishments not all his own he hears a voice in the background. The voice sounds familiar and yet it seems so distant at this time.

'Are you really going to let them praise you as such? Shouldn't you at least tell them about the other soldiers who sacrificed much more than you have?'

Renji frowned and yet found himself unsure of what to say. He felt shame for allowing the people of Athens to believe he was the only one who had anything to do with the saving Athens from the gods. The trials had not been the easiest and he could at least acknowledge the help he had received along the way.

Day 2

The scene changes only slightly as the king of Athens ask Prince Renji to stand up to the podium. This time instead of a recent battle for Athens, the topic has changed to that of his most recent quest. The king had just got done praising him on how he had completed the trials. Prince Renji's mind had been on the trials the entire last day and so he was confused at the battle in which the illusion had spoke of before. The people of Athens eagerly awaited the story from their prince about how he was heroic enough to beat the gods at their own game.

'You say I have beaten the gods at their own game when that is incorrect. I had help along the way of my trials, be it from lesser gods and spirits, or from the seer which stands just off to my side. I have saved Athens, not with the mind and will of one man or god, but with the mind and will of many.'

The people cheered louder at this as if Renji had told them what they wanted to hear down to each and every word.

Day 3

The scene this time transformed completely into a scene Renji would have never expected. His parents were insisting that he let the guards 'inspect' the seer carefully to make sure he was good enough for the prince of Athens. They told Renji that it was to be expected of someone who held such a high position to have a concubine of worth.

'The seer is no concubine.', he told them in a surprisingly calm voice. 'If the seer is to be treated as such, then I wish to be treated as one as well. It is by the laws of man and the will of the gods that I currently hold such a position. The seer is one blessed by the gods and the one who holds my heart. Whether blessed or not, he is no different than you or I, for we are both living breathing mortals.'

His parents nodded and smiled before the scene dissolved and left Renji to his thoughts.

Day 4

A woman named Aidos** appeared before him. "Prince Renji. What is the lesson learned here?"

"I am Renji, prince of Athens, but that makes me no better than my intended lover who is a seer of the gods. I accomplish nothing alone, but more with the help of others do I accomplish my goals. I need to make sure not to fall into the path of greed and fame, instead making sure to be respectful and humble. If I do not do this then I will feel not only the wrath of the gods, but endless shame resting upon my soul.", he answered her.

Aidos smiled. "You have answered correctly Prince Renji. Go to your seer. Ask him if there is something he wants from you and then give it to him. What he asks for and what you give will be enough protection during your battle until this trial has come to a close. Good Luck Prince Renji."

Renji woke up and saw the goddess who had helped him enter those states. She smiled at him and said nothing before disappearing into the wind or so it appeared. Remembering the words of the spirit, Renji went over to the seer who seemed to be star gazing.

"I have returned from the trials of my sleep. I ask you tell me Byakuya, is there something you wish of me?" he asked the seer making sure to keep eye contact with the other male.

Byakuya looked at Renji. "I wish for a kiss that would signify lovers rather than acquaintances." the seer said without a lot of expression showing on his face.

Renji nodded. "As you wish dear seer." he said to him and moved forward. He held the seer as he was directed to after the first trial. The kiss he gave the seer started as one from the second mind trial and then went beyond that. Renji gently held the seer's head as he licked soft delicate lips for entrance into the cavern that awaited him. Within seconds those lips parted and Renji was assaulted with the sweet flavors that could truly only belong to the very alluring seer.

The seer had clung partially to Renji as the kiss continued until they broke for air. Soft smiles and goodnights were exchanged before they both fell into slumber for the rest of the evening.

~The Twelfth Week~ (Waning Crescent)

They awoke to the sound of Pegasus in the morning. The majestic winged horse was alerting them to the need to leave the valley for the trial must be complete by the end of the week. Prince Renji helped the seer on to Pegasus as they flew to the city of Cydonia. The flight had taken just about two days for the seer seemed to be losing a lot of energy and it was fear for his health that they had stopped the moment the sun hit the horizon. Once in Cydonia, a strange man with missing teeth in his smile told them to go straight ahead to the old temple. It was located next to the waters in which some fisherman spent countless hours hoping to get food for their families.

Renji had thanked the old man for telling him the information that he needed. He looked at the seer who seemed to be doing a little better. He wasn't sure what was wrong at this point anymore, but he knew he needed to get the seer some sort of medical attention soon. Perhaps the seer was not made for travel in such conditions for continuous amounts of time. Would it be wise to have a child with someone who seemed to be in frail health? Renji had to admit he was not sure, but he would not go against that in which the gods have ordered.

Byakuya followed Renji to the temple that the old man had told them about. It was rundown, but it looked like it could provide a decent resting place should one of the fisherman desire a small break. He looked at the paintings on the wall all dedicated to the great god of the seas, Poseidon. "Is there something here that will help you complete your quest?" he asked not too sure of every detail.

Renji surveyed the area of the temple that they were in finding not much of value until he saw a sword. This weapon was not specialized in any way possible, but it could help him in a fight against the hippocampus. After picking up the weapon, the proud prince of Athens searched for more clues. There had to be a place in which would lead him to the beast he was supposed to slay in order to finish Hermes' trial.

Byakuya looked at the paintings on the wall when a glint of blue caught his eye. Curiously, he went towards it hoping to find a clue in which would help Renji find the blue orb. Long slender fingers ghosted over the marking only for the orb to push out of the wall and into the seer's hand.

"Renji, I be-", the seer said only to be cut off by the hippocampus grabbing him and leaving through a hole in the temple. The hippocampus led the seer to the water planning to tear him apart.

Renji followed looking at the creature who since before today, he believed lived underneath the water. Did Poseidon actually allow one of his prized seahorses come above land to protect a lover that he had once held in his arms as truly as Renji held the seer and wished to do more of the same? Byakuya's sudden cry of his name spurred Renji into action and he stared at the creature looking for a weakness in its defense. When Hermes' had spoken and told him that the seer would need to watch the battle, he never anticipated that the seer would have to be a part of the battle in question. The worst part was not only was Byakuya in danger, but the minor sea deity was also close to the hostile creature.

So Renji stayed still noticing that the seer wasn't too hurt to the point in which crimson blood would flow out from his veins. The creature seemed to have a patterned movement as if it was not yet used to being on land and so Renji watched timing everything as perfectly as he possibly could before attacking and slaying the creature. In a split second that was a lot longer than it seemed, Renji had to remove the shellfish from where he sat and the seer from getting hurt when the creature fell.

"Did you sustain any injury Byakuya?" Renji asked not wanting Athens to be destroyed should he have made a mistake.

"I have no injuries though there is some pain from being squeezed tightly by the creature.", the seer said coughing a bit and handing Renji the blue orb that was specified in his quest before his eyes once again glowed with the golden light of the gods.

"**Prince Renji. You have managed to not only steal from me, but to you have managed to kill the protector of a lover I once cherished. The next trial you shall face will be given by me, the god of the seas, Poseidon. A fearsome beast almost like a dragon carries the remnants of my son within. You will travel to the almost desolate island of Naxos and on every third day you shall pray for my forgiveness. Slay the monster and allow my son's remains to go back to the sea in which they belong. The seer will be protected while you fight. If you fail or miss a day asking for my forgiveness, Athens will fall and I shall make your seer mine in exchange." **he said disappearing leaving Byakuya in an unconscious state.

Renji looked at the seer's sleeping face allowing the other to rest. He had to save Athens for as its prince, it is his duty to protect. Renji looks out over the sea. Was risking an innocent man's life worth more than Athens to him? Could he live with the knowledge of the fact that it was he who brought ruins to his home?

Next Chapter: Finding Forgiveness (Poseidon's Trial)

Oreads: mountain nymphs

Hippocampus: It is a scientific term for a seahorse

**The gods used were used based on certain legends I read out the gods in particular. Sorry if they aren't the stories you heard, but they are the ones I used. Thank you. **

List of Greek Gods (that I am using anyway) http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Greek_gods

Lunar Cycle reference I am using. http:/ / en. wikipedia . org/wiki/Moon_cycles

http:/ /ww w. greeka . com/greece-maps/ancient-greece-map . jpg


End file.
